


The Initiation

by milfordb



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Junkers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfordb/pseuds/milfordb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.Va finds herself stranded in the outback, and may have some help if she plays her cards right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the idle question of "How did D.Va get her Junker/Scavenger skin?"

Hana sat with her arms crossed, staring across from her. The top of her jumpsuit was unzipped, and the arms tied around her waist, revealing her pink and blue tank top. She chewed on the piece of gum in her mouth, the flavor long gone, as she tried to not think of how sweltering the room was.

Across from her, Roadhog sat on a bench, not moving and partially blocking the only fan in the room. His thick arms sat on his thighs, his fingers only occasionally moving to drum on his legs. Hana couldn't see his face, but she assumed he was looking directly at her.

Hana didn't break eye contact with the eyeholes.

They both heard a stepping and thumping noise come from the other end of the garage. Junkrat stepped up next to Hana.

"Aight then, here ya go," he said, handing over a glass of water.

Hana held it up. Inside the glass, the water had bits of residue floating in it. Even though the glass was clear, she couldn't see through the greasy fingerprints.

"You couldn't have washed this first?" she said.

"Ohhh, so the princess wants us to use our precious drinking water to CLEAN the glass, Roadhog!" Junkrat threw his arms upwards dramatically. "Ah didn't know we were millionaires!"

Hana narrowed her eyes, and chugged the water. She set the glass next to her with a slam. "Thank you," she said, flatly.

"Glad to know she has some manners," Junkrat said, rolling his eyes.

Hana gritted her teeth.

"Now," Junkrat said, stepping forward. "Tell us more about this robot. Is it Omnic tech?"

"It's not a robot," Hana said. "It's a mech from the Korean military. I was piloting it but I broke down about 15-20 kilometers from here. Normally I'd just call down a new one but nobody's answering my distress signal."

Junkrat laughed. "Yeah, no, you ain't gonna call anyone around here. It's the outback, baby!" He threw his arms out and spun around on his peg leg before losing his balance and stumbling.

Hana kept her composure, but was still frowning. "Look, I just need help fixing it up. I just drive the thing, I don't build it."

Junkrat sucked on his teeth. "Seeeeeeee here, what you're doing is asking us a favor, right? For free?"

"Yes, I think you can call it that."

"And the thing is, we Junkers don't do favors for free unless it's for other Junkers."

Hana looked around. The garage was filled with stacks of boxes overflowing with scrap and spare parts. Some of the parts were scattered on the floor. "WHAT other Junkers?!"

"That doesn't matter," Junkrat said. "Point is, you're not one of us. And it doesn't sound like you're here to hire us, so we don't really have anything to discuss."

"So you're just gonna... ugh." She threw her hands up in frustration as she stood. "Fine, I'm just wasting my time he-"

She was cut off by Roadhog bolting up, and delivering a haymaker to her face. Hana flew backwards, and hit the concrete floor with a splat.

"WHOA! ROADIE!" Junkrat yelled, his eyes wide. "What the 'ell was that for?!"

Roadhog slowly cracked his knuckles. "Initiation," he hissed from behind his mask.

"Initi- she's an eighth your size, mate!"

Roadhog turned sternly towards Junkrat. "Don't. Interfere."

Junkrat hesitated, then stepped back.

Roadhog turned back around, but was immediately met with a punch to the stomach, causing him to crumple. He doubled over further as Hana delivered a kick to his crotch. She grabbed him by the back of his head, drove her knee into his face, then grabbed at the pig noseholes of his mask, yanking him forward to the ground. In a flurry, Hana was punching and kicking at his body and head, screaming and cursing in Korean. He rolled over to try and escape, but was immediately met with Hana raining blows to his mask, shattering one of the eyeholes, and then delivering a punch to his trachea, which caused him to enter a coughing fit.

Hana, breathing heavily, flopped backwards, laying flat on the cool concrete floor. Blood was running down her face out of her nose, and her knuckles had shards of glass sticking out of them. Junkrat ran over, and started helping Roadhog up.

"Jesus CHRIST what the 'ell was that!?" he yelled.

"I'm in the military you idiot!!" Hana yelled, sitting up. "You think they didn't train me to fight!?"

Junkrat pulled Roadhog up to his feet, but Roadhog stumbled, and crashed through a pile of boxes, and slid into a sitting position against the wall. Junkrat approached him carefully.

"C'mon big guy. C'mon..." He rummaged through one of the pouches at Roadhog's side, and pulled out a canister. He held it up to Roadhog's mask, and it clicked into place with a twist. "Breathe in. Breaaaaaathe in fella." Yellow smoke came from the can, then flowed into Roadhog's mask.

Within a moment, Roadhog's breathing seemed to return to normal. He turned his head.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he slowly asked.

"You said not to interfere, ya dope!" Junkrat said, knocking Roadhog on the head with two knuckles. "Ya brought this on yourself!"

Roadhog looked over to Hana, who was now up on her feet, her fists up and ready. He slowly got up, turned away, and started walking to the opposite end of the garage. "Come," he huffed as he slowly walked away.

Hana relaxed her stance. "What's that mean?"

Junkrat threw his arm around her shoulder. "It means welcome to the Junkers, mate!"


End file.
